User talk:PVX-RustyTheMesmer/Archive2
Archive 1 First. Fish can kiss my ass. --20pxGuildof 16:38, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :First and second, ur a big troll not m8. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:18, 7 April 2008 (EDT) :Fish will. But in any case, Fish showed his <3, therefore he is first. Rusty 01:17, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :And i am third :P --Fox007 03:45, 5 April 2008 (EDT) FIRST First. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 05:14, 2 April 2008 (EDT) :<3. Rusty 16:16, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::not gone do that this time >.> --Fox007 16:20, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::THIRD --Fox007 16:21, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oopsie :) --Fox007 16:22, 3 April 2008 (EDT) im in ur base bitchin ur talkpage <3 -- Nova -- ( ) 19:02, 6 April 2008 (EDT) WTB invite to DF, o and look above you! it's NOOOOOOOOOVVVAAAAA - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 21:31, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :100k Rusty 02:54, 9 April 2008 (EDT) my interwebz is r gone. don't expect to see me on for upwards of three weeks. forward to DF officers please. -- Nova -- ( ) 17:02, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :I raged DF a while ago. Don't worry, they'll reinvite you. Rusty 17:07, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::Bought over DF? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:33, 13 April 2008 (EDT) For you Happy birthday!!!1111oneoneoneeleven!!!!111!!--20pxGuildof 20:32, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :<333333Rusty 21:10, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :: happy <3333333333333333333333333333333333 Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 06:08, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :::<333333333333333333333333333. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:38, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::::< =3 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:42, 14 April 2008 (EDT) If you're wondering about that comment on my userpage, that was about another sin build that I now realize was kinda sucky. Lee 19:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) :I figured. ViY said inferior instead of superior, so I lulz'd at him. Rusty 02:19, 15 April 2008 (EDT) burfdai? happy burthdai then. gtg gngb rusty is awesome Nova 19:26, 16 April 2008 (EDT) ps i found the tildes on the laptop keyboard lolol :it's not my birthday, the reason why GoD said that is cos I was bitching about what Experienced said. I'll tell you when it is my burfdai nova <3 Rusty 02:46, 17 April 2008 (EDT) Congrats On your RfBM. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:02, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Thank you. I don't see it going to well, but it's worth a shot, I'd love to be a BM. [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 06:03, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Who wouldn't? Would love the ability to remove stupid votes, joke votes, or simply votes that violate rules. But with my limited GvG knowledge, it's probably not gonna happen. I wish you luck though :D - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:12, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Thanks. You gonna vote? [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 06:20, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I might. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:31, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Olol. I could see myself as a BM, would go total nuts on all builds that didn't carefully elaborate why the build was bad/good :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:32, 20 April 2008 (EDT) RFBM Alex is supporting for 30k. I am for 30 ecto's, KK? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:50, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Eww, cocky guy... Cocky guy you are after all Rusty, really, 3/3 HB build voted Great so far so dont spread your shit on Guru plx, also, was it you who hacked my Guru account? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:39, 20 April 2008 (EDT) why? I heard that being a BM makes you a VIP IRL. OWAIT; it doesn't. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:01, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Why Quit gw? - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 01:58, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Bai. ): --71.229 02:00, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Bai 2 u! And have fun in your future endeavors to accomplish something. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:46, 21 April 2008 (EDT) 59.100.97.39 ish rusty? O.o Fox007 10:49, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Bai, wish i knew yah.--Relyk 19:30, 18 May 2008 (EDT) Nice I didn't even notice that typo there. Hilarious though, but he was right about it, the build did kinda suck. If u wanna look at a possibly good build that is really just a major improvement on what he's talking about, check this out. "Also is our token black Mesmer." Really? I thought I was the only one in GW. -- Mafaraxas 14:19, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Ministry much? You heard me. FPS. [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 07:00, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :Left Ministry now, joined <A> (Ascension Gaming), much happier. Also, how do you know? [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 03:33, 17 July 2008 (EDT) HAHA Your guild is now a sell out <3 Brandnew. 07:02, 26 June 2008 (EDT) What's going on? sup. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 07:13, 2 October 2008 (EDT) Drok's Run= No you are not the only person who can run Drok's on a Mesmer. That run is so easy a level 1 could do it. Yes, it can be done. Just private message Chaos O Falcon and ask. 66.250.190.121 09:45, 7 November 2008 (EST) Welcome back Australian! —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 02:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC)